


02:37

by FriendlyNonMurderingSort



Series: Supply Drop 2017 [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Supply Drop 2017, implied The Boss/Big Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNonMurderingSort/pseuds/FriendlyNonMurderingSort
Summary: Snake sitting on their bed, getting dressed for an early morning MSF mission deployment. Kaz (sleepily, because who wakes up at such an ungodly hour?) notices. Maybe Kazoo attempts sneaking in a cuddle.--An MGS Christmas gift!





	02:37

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorStarDust1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Kaz groaned, turning to shove his face into the pillow. He didn’t know what time it was, but judging by the crushing weight of sleep pressing down on him from all angles, it was far too early. He nuzzled his face against the pillow, unwilling to rise and face the world. He didn’t even know what had woken him up. He realized that, as a good soldier, he should have been up and awake and ready to fight the moment something unknown had roused him from sleep. Snake, one such soldier, would have been at an attacker’s throat in a heartbeat. If it meant that Kaz could stay in a warm bed for a while longer, he would be okay with a stranger in the bunk.

The rain pitter-pattered above on the thin roof. They’d had all the holes and leaks recently fixed, so at least that wouldn’t be a problem. Just in case a stray drop had woken him up, Kaz swiped at his forehead. Totally dry, other than a thin mask of sweat that always came from the muggy nights.

Half-drunk on sleep, Kaz pawed out with one hand, searching for the other body that usually occupied his bed. Despite the humidity, he would kill for another body to snuggle up against and hold. He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn’t find said body. Kaz’s fingers closed tight around the rumpled blankets. Snake’s spot wasn’t even mildly warm.

With a little sigh, Kaz shoved himself up onto his elbows. His eyes took their dear sweet time to adjust, but when they did, Snake was nowhere to be seen. Kaz frowned.

He rolled over onto his side, and snatched his watch from the little table next to their bed.

Two thirty-seven in the damn morning.

Sure, Snake was an early riser, but this was practically unheard of. Nights like these were usually reserved for when Snake had nightmares, but most of the time he wouldn’t be able to get out of bed after a nightmare. That made Kaz frown more. Had Snake been up for a long time, then? That made Kaz’s gut crawl with dread. Kaz had been trying for Lord knows how long to get Snake to realize that he didn’t always have to suffer alone. Kaz couldn’t say for sure, but this was quickly starting to look like a step in the wrong direction.

Blearily, Kaz got himself to his feet and shook off the last dregs of sleep that were clinging to him. Snake would probably be at the showers or in the shooting range, doing something to get his mind off everything. If anyone worth a fight was out there, he’d already be neck-deep in a scuffle. Kaz scrubbed his hand over his face, biting back a yawn as he stumbled through their bunk for the light.

His fingers finally found the light and he flicked it on, sending him into another wave of blindness.

Just as he’d gotten the light on and adjusted again, the door to their bunk swung open.

Kaz stared at Snake, and Snake stared back, both wide eyed and startled to see the other up and about.

Snake certainly didn’t look like he’d had a nightmare, but he was dripping. Either from a fresh shower or the rain, Kaz couldn’t say for sure. He was in a pair of soaked pants, sopping shirt and boots held in the other hand. 

“Well, good morning,” Kaz greeted, trying to throw a grin into his words.

Snake furrowed his eyebrows at Kaz. “I didn’t think I woke you up.”

“Well you thought wrong,” Kaz snarked. 

He took in Snake’s appearance again as the other man moved around Kaz to rifle through his clothing drawers. He dumped his old shirt and boots in the corner, leaving them to dry. Kaz moved to the other side of the bunk once more, sitting down on the bed and planting his feet on the cool floor.

“What has you up this early?” Kaz asked, tilting his head at Snake.

Snake fished through the drawers, coming back up with an armful of heavy clothes and belts. “Gotta leave soon,” he replied. “It should be a short operation, I won’t be gone for very long this time.”

Kaz grimaced. He’d completely forgotten about Snake going out on a mission. What with it being so close to Christmas, his attention had been pulled in a different million directions. He had to set up and approve various holiday decorations and themes and foods, and he had to organize MSF business, and he had to help Snake in the field. He’d never admit that his job was too much for one man, but it was starting to look that way. Before he knew it, he was going to get gray hairs.

A flick to the direct center of his forehead brought Kaz back to reality. His eyes snapped up, meeting Snake’s in the dim yellow light of their room. The corner of it was crinkled with a smile.

“You’re thinking so hard I can hear you from across the room,” Snake teased. “I said it’s a short mission, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Snake turned and hiked up his pants, looping a thick belt through it. He sat down on the bed next to Kaz, nudging him with his shoulder.

“You should go back to sleep,” he said.

Kaz shrugged. He could still feel the last dregs of sleep tugging at the edges of his consciousness, but it wouldn’t be as easy to slip back into sleep now that he’d been woken up. Besides, there was always something or other to be done. His time awake wouldn’t be wasted.

“Maybe if you came back to bed,” Kaz teased.

Snake smirked at Kaz as he pulled his undershirt over his head and then tucked it into his pants. “I’m in bed,” he replied.

Kaz scoffed and pinched Snake’s side. “You’re such a smartass,” he griped. Kaz dramatically threw himself down onto the bed, but stuck close to Snake’s side.

Snake went about his business dressing, setting himself up for the hours to come. Kaz busied himself nuzzling against Snake’s back, inching closer and closer to him as the minutes ticked by on his watch. Kaz looped an arm across Snake’s lap, drawing himself in as close to the other man as he possibly could. His presence was comforting, and the smell of fresh rain clung to him pleasantly.

Kaz pressed his face to Snake’s back, letting his eyes drift shut. With Snake hanging around, it was easy to let his guard drop. The only time he had to worry was when Snake was in a playful mood. There was no telling what he would do during those times, but it usually ended with Kaz in a chokehold on the floor. Even then, Snake wouldn’t let up until Kaz fought back and they were both sweating like pigs from the exertion. 

Kaz smiled sleepily. It was weird to think that Snake could be such a little kid sometimes, picking playfights with anyone and everyone whenever the mood struck him.   
He was halfway back into the sweet clutches of sleep when Snake started grumbling and shifting more. He cursed softly, and that dragged Kaz back out of his reverie. He sat up on one shaky palm, grumbling back at Snake who chuckled.

“Sorry—didn’t mean to wake you up again,” he mumbled.

“What’s the matter?” Kaz asked, propping himself up and looking Snake over.

Both of his arms were raised, hands at the back of his head and fumbling with something or other. His eyepatch, maybe? Kaz sat up properly, and batted Snake’s hands away from the back of his head. It didn’t take more than a cursory glance for Kaz to figure out what had gone wrong in Snake’s morning routine. He winced just looking at it.

Snake had somehow managed to tangle a good chunk of his thick, moppy brown hair in the knot of his bandanna. It didn’t help that the man rarely brushed his wild hair, leaving knots at the back of his head almost constantly.

“Have you ever thought about cutting it short?” Kaz asked as he began to whittle away at the tangle of hair and bandanna. It felt almost taboo to be touching the old, worn cloth. He knew what it meant to Snake.

Snake shrugged. He was tense, but he sat passively while Kaz worked. 

“Maybe I’ll grow it out until it’s a ponytail,” Snake suggested.

Kaz rolled his eyes, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth as he finally got the first loop of hair and bandanna free. He felt horrible, tugging so much of it out of Snake’s skull, but the man had more than enough to make up for it. 

"I don’t know if you could rock the ponytail look,” Kaz mumbled as he toiled away at the next loop. “Tell me why you tie this thing in three knots?”

“So it doesn’t come loose,” Snake easily answered.

Kaz hummed. Well, it certainly wasn’t coming loose easily. It took a few more agonizing moments, with enough sharp pulls of hair to get Snake wincing, before the knot finally came undone. Kaz almost handed the bandanna back to Snake, but after seeing this first disaster, he couldn’t allow it to happen again.

Kaz settled himself behind Snake on his knees. He caught the mildly startled glance Snake shot him over his shoulder, but he ignored it. It wasn’t as if Kaz was going to rip the bandanna in two. He draped it over Snake’s forehead, making sure that it was settled before pulling the ends back and beginning to knot them together. He took extra care to make sure that he didn’t catch any of Snake’s hair in the cloth.

“Good?” Kaz asked once he’d finished, both hands hovering awkwardly by the sides of Snake’s head.

Snake shifted this way and that, tugging at the back of the bandanna and feeling along its edges. After a few more prods and pokes, he nodded his approval. Kaz smiled, and settled his hands onto his legs.

Snake stood then, fixing the last few things on his fatigues before he would go to the weapons store and gear up for his mission. He turned and looked at Kaz, who was looking up at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised high.

Kaz didn’t even have to ask for Snake to lean down, and press a soft kiss to his lips. They both had morning breath, but the kiss was quick, so neither minded too much.

“Promise you’ll be back before Christmas?” Kaz asked.

“Kaz, you know that I can’t—”

“If you’re not in bed Christmas eve, you know that Santa won’t leave your presents, right?”

That stopped any and all rebuttal that Snake might have had. He furrowed his eyebrows at Kaz. Kaz tried his best to keep a serious expression like Snake’s. It was hard not to burst out laughing in situations like these, but it was one of the best-kept lies on base. That, and vampires. But the season for vampires was long over. Kaz could tease him about that next Halloween. For now, Santa Claus was his best weapon.

“I’ll do the best that I can, Kaz,” Snake replied.

Kaz smiled back at him. “You’d better.”

He got one—maybe two—last kisses in before Snake was off, kicking the door to the bunk shut behind him. Kaz flopped back on the bed, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. He’d have to get up and face the world eventually, but no one else on base needed to know that Miller was up at such an ungodly hour, otherwise they might start to hold him to that standard. Kaz stretched languidly, a smug smirk on his lips. He couldn’t wait until Snake got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @Nonmudering


End file.
